Secret Angel
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Skye has a secret angel, and it isn't Ward. Slight Skyeward and Fitzsimmons. One-shot.


_Goodnight my angel.__  
Time to close your eyes.  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me.  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promise I would never leave you.  
And you should always know, I never will be far away…_

Skye hated herself for not being able to recognize handwriting. She found another note under her alarm clock this morning again, the third of the week. The notes never said much, they were just simple reminders like "it's cold out, remember your jacket" or "consider grabbing the sunscreen, it's a sunny mission". Skye suspected that it's Ward, but it didn't seem like him to be that sappy. She then though of Simmons, then shuddered at the thought. It was definitely not Fitz, so it left Coulson and May, but never May, right? Coulson was probably the most likely.

Sadly, the one she received this morning proved her wrong once again. There was a Twinkie stapled to the note this time, and Coulson didn't allow Skye treats a long time ago because she kept stealing from the pantry's snack cupboard.

Skye shoved her boyfriend awake with her leg. "What?" Ward said groggily as he pounced up from his part of the bed. His hair was messy and his eyes were barely open; he looked like a newborn puppy.

"Did you give me this?" Skye showed him the note and the treat stapled to it.

"Did…? No, I was… No…" He dropped back face-first into the pillow and started snoring. Skye sighed; it wasn't Ward. One, he promised to never lie to her ever again and two, he was too sleepy to lie. Skye fetched her pants and t-shirt by the door and stepped out, going next door and knocked on it. A while later, the door slid open, revealing Fitz with his curly hair straightened. Skye almost burst out laughing as she saw Fitz's hair and Simmons on the bed with a hair straightener. Simmons was laughing so hard that barely a sound could come out of her mouth.

"It's not funny, Skye," Fitz said with a poker face, which made Skye laugh aloud.

"I'm guessing it's not you two then?" Skye heaved a sigh as she lifted the note and treat. The two scientists shook their heads. Skye petted Fitz's hair teasingly before heading to Coulson's office.

"It's not me, I swear!" Coulson exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, "I swore to Captain America that I would never give you another snack and you know that, young lady."

"Okay, okay," grumbled Skye, "I didn't ask for you to be my father figure…"

"Uh, Skye," Coulson's address stopped the brunette in her tracks, "whoever gave you the notes and this treat, whoever that is… They must love you a lot."

A smile formed slowly on Skye's lips.

"Oh, and I need you to hack the database I-"

"Got it, DC."

* * *

It was midnight on the Bus. The plane steered through the pristine clouds, gently ripping a path in the condensed vapor. Everything was still and quiet except for the sound of the plane's engines and the soft snorting from every tired agent on the aircraft. Grant Ward was snoozing peacefully in his room, the teddy bear Skye gave him clutched tightly in his arms. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were sleeping head to head, one of Fitz' legs on Simmons'. Phil Coulson was under his blue blanket, a stuffed Captain America shield held close to his chest.

And Skye? She was sound asleep on the lab table, her laptop still open and running diagnostics on the database Coulson asked her to hack. Her cheek rested on her forearm and her eyes fluttered in her sleep. The lights in the lab were dimmed. The person who dimmed the lights walked out from the shadows and grabbed a blanket from the cabinet nearby. She unfolded it slowly and placed it over Skye's shoulders. The young hacker flinched as the blanket was draped around her but she resumed her deep sleep afterwards. A rare grin appeared on Melinda May's face as she placed her hand on Skye's shoulder softly.

"Sleep tight, Skye."

…_And like a boat out on the ocean.__  
I'm rocking you to sleep.  
The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart.  
You'll always be a part of me._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.__  
And dream how wonder your life will be.  
Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby.  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of **me**._


End file.
